My Girlfriend is an Anime Lovers
by Rizumu Hikari
Summary: Enak gak sih punya pacar seorang anime lovers? Hal itu dialami oleh Arashi, seorang siswa kelas 3 SMA di Sakura Academy. Pacarnya yang bernama Rizumu Hikari itu benar-benar seorang anime lovers! Mau tau gimana ceritanya? RnR please


Yo minna! Bertemu kembali dengan Ri-chan di fandom Anime X-overs! Sebenarnya Ri-chan bingung, harus ngasih judul fic ini dengan judul apa, tapi akhirnya Ri-chan milih ini deh sebagai judulnya ^^

Awalnya, Ri-chan nulis fic dengan ide ini mau pakai fandom Shakugan no Shana. Tapi, jadinya pake fandom ini ._. (dengan alasan tersendiri tentunya)

Lah, kenapa malah curhat ya? Oke deh, langsung aja ya ke ceritanya!

Author: Ayo.. siapa yang mau baca disclaimer?

All: *diam*

Author: -_- Rizumu, kau yang baca!

Rizumu: Kenapa aku?

Author: Karena namamu aku gunakan sebagai pen name di acc fanfiction

Rizumu: Apa hubungannya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini disclaimernya..

.

My Girlfriend is an Anime Lovers©Rizumu Hikari

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Summary: Enak gak sih punya pacar seorang anime lovers? Hal itu dialami oleh Arashi, seorang siswa kelas 3 SMA di Sakura Academy. Pacarnya yang bernama Rizumu Hikari itu benar-benar seorang anime lovers! Mau tau gimana ceritanya? RnR please ^^

.

.

Arashi POV

Hai semua. Namaku Subarashii Natsuno. Aku biasanya dipanggil Arashi. Aku salah satu chara pada fic author yang berjudul Atashi no Ai. Kalian tau fic itu? Oh ya aku lupa kalau author pemalas ini sangat susah diminta untuk melanjutkan mengetik fic itu.

Kembali ke cerita, aku duduk di kelas 3 SMA di Sakura Academy. Di sekolah ini, aku punya banyak teman yang baik dan juga seorang pacar. Dia gadis yang sangat manis dan cantik. Namanya Rizumu Hikari. Ia merupakan kakak dari teman sekelasku, Burorazu Yukan'na. Mereka kembar, walau dalam kenyataannya mereka tidak begitu mirip tuh.

Aku sangat menyukai semua hal dari diri Rizumu. Dia baik, ceria, pintar, dan cantik. Bagiku dialah gadis paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui.

Sudah sebulan aku menjalin hubungan dengannya. Dan sekarang, aku merasa memiliki saingan dalam hubunganku dengan Rizumu. Aku tak tau harus menganggapnya sebagai saingan atau bukan, karena asal kalian tahu aja ya, dia itu benda mati!

Ya. Kalian pasti terkejutkan? Mungkin menurut kalian aku sangat kekanak-kanakan. Masa cemburu sama benda mati? Namun, itulah kenyataannya. Aku cemburu dengan benda mati.

Oke, aku akan perkenalkan benda mati itu. Sebelum itu aku mau memberitahu kalian kalau Rizumu itu adalah seorang Anime Lovers! Dia benar-benar penggila anime. Dari banyak anime yang dia sukai, sekarang dia paling menggilai anime Shakugan no Shana dan Gosick.

(Author: Yey! Fakta tentang author!)

Di handphonenya Rizumu penuh sekali dengan foto maupun video dari anime. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa diganggu kalau sedang nonton anime atau ketika membaca komik. Kesimpulannya, aku cemburu pada anime dan komik. Aneh bukan?

Sebelum Rizumu menerima pernyataan cintaku, memang sih dia udah terlebih dahulu mengingatkanku tentang hal ini. Dan aku sendiri pun menyanggupinya. Jadi, ini sudah resiko dari hal yang aku pilih.

Hari ini aku berangkat menuju Sakura Academy lebih pagi. Aku diantar oleh salah satu supir pribadi keluargaku. Tepat jam setengah tujuh aku sampai disana. Jam tujuh lewat lima belas kelas pertamaku baru dimulai, jadi aku masih punya waktu 45 menit. Cukup lama bukan? Karena kebiasaan grup kami itu datang pagi, lalu berkumpul di taman sekolah.

Sesampainya disana, aku lihat ada my lovely. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rizumu. Tentunya dia bersama sahabatnya, Himawari Yuai. Selain Himawari, ada juga Hayashi Kenzie. Dia adalah teman Rizumu sejak kecil. Dia sudah dianggap seperti kakak kandungnya sendiri oleh Rizumu. Dan satu lagi tentang Kenzie. Dia merupakan pacarnya Himawari.

"Hai semua!" sapaku.

"Hai juga Arashi!" balas Himawari dan Kenzie bersamaan. Mereka memang pasangan yang selalu kompak. Sementara, Rizumu hanya memberikan senyuman manisnya kepadaku. Oh Kami-sama, senyumnya seperti senyuman bidadari..

Seperti biasa, aku duduk di samping Rizumu yang sibuk dengan earphonenya serta apalagi kalau bukan mengemut lollipop kesayangannya. Matanya juga tak berhenti menatap layar handphone yang ia pegang.

"Rizumu, kau sedang apa?" tanyaku. Rizumu melepas earphonenya sesaat. Pasti ia tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan.

"Maaf Arashi, tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Rizumu sambil memasang innocent facenya. Hhh.. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sejenak.

"Kau sedang apa?" ujarku mengulang pertanyaan. Tampak Rizumu membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf o.

"Kau mau tau?"

Rizumu menggeser posisi duduknya untuk lebih dekat denganku. Kemudian ia menunjukkan layar handphonenya.

"Sekarang itu lagi ditayangin Shakugan no Shana Spesial. Karena tayangnya sekarang, aku nggak bisa nonton di rumah. Jadi aku nonton lewat handphone aja" jawabnya. Aku mengangguk. Ia tersenyum, kemudian kembali memandangi layar handphonenya.

"Ah! Mulai lagi!" serunya riang.

Oke, aku mulai dikacangi kembali olehnya.

"Ahem.. Kayaknya ada yang lagi bete nih..." ledek salah seorang temanku yang baru datang. Siswi berambut coklat yang dikuncir dua, Kawari Misaki.

"Iya ya.." tambah Himawari disertai tawa dari Kenzie. Karena memakai earphone, Rizumu sama sekali tidak mendengar percakapan kami.

"Sudahlah. Kalian malah senang diatas penderitaanku" balasku pelan.

"Sorry deh, Arashi" kata Misaki. Tapi ia tetap saja masih cekikikan. Aku melirik Rizumu. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai menonton anime Sha.. Sharungan, eh apa sih? Apapun itu lah!

(Author: *deathglare* Shakugan no Shana yang benar Arashi!)

Jiah.. Ini author malah nge-deathglare -_-

Lupakan author aneh itu.

"Rizumu, sudah selesai?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Sudah"

Aku tersenyum padanya. Padahal didalam hatiku, aku sudah jingkrak-jingkrak bahagia, nyalain petasan, dan ngadain tumpengan(?).

"Rizumu.." panggilku pada Rizumu yang sedang melepas earphonenya.

"Ada apa Arashi?" balasnya.

"Besok kan libur, apa kau ada waktu?" tanyaku penuh harap. Rizumu menaruh jari telunjuknya di pipi.

"Uhm, sebenarnya sih ada. Tapi, aku mau gunain buat nonton Shakugan no Shana Movie. Lalu, aku mau lanjutin baca manga Gosick. Kenapa?"

JGEEER! Rasanya seperti ada petir menyambar tubuhku. Kali ini, aku kembali kalah dengan benda mati itu.

"Ngg.. Nggak apa kok" kataku sambil tersenyum. Ya, senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Hey semua! Ke kelas yuk! Udah bel tuh.." ajak Misaki kepada kami semua.

"Oke!" jawab kami serempak.

._._._.

"Ri-chan, buku biologimu di sebelah mana? Banyak sekali buku di rak ini" tanya Himawari. Hari ini, kami sedang belajar bersama di rumah Rizumu.

"Buku warna merah" teriak Rizumu dari kasurnya.

"Rizumu, kau mengerti bagian ini?" tanyaku pada Rizumu.

Tanganku menunjuk pada sebuah halaman dibuku. Aku lupa memberitahu ya pada kalian, kalau Rizumu ini sangaaaaaaaaaaat jenius.

"Yang mana?" tanya Rizumu balik.

"Yang ini my lovely..."

Kulihat muka Rizumu memerah secara tiba-tiba.

"Cieeeeeeeee..." kata Himawari dan Kenzie bersamaan.

"Uuu.. Urusai!" Rizumu menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Ngambek.

"Hey hey, Jangan ngambek dong Rizumu.." Aku mencoba membujuknya. Gawat kalau ia sampai marah padaku.

"Onee-san! Kaa-san memanggilmu..." teriak Yuka, adik Rizumu yang pernah aku ceritakan pada kalian.

"Eh?" Dengan sigap, Rizumu langsung melompat dan berlari keluar kamar.

"Ada-ada saja.." celetuk Kenzie sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya, Kenzie" komentarku padanya.

Tak lama, Rizumu kembali dengan membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa gelas jus jeruk.

"Ehehe.. Aku lupa menghidangkan minum kepada kalian. Gomen ne~"

Rizumu menaruh minuman di meja. Kemudian ia kembali mengambil bukunya.

"Arashi, kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari Sanaka-sensei?" tanya Yuka kepadaku.

"Uhm, ini aku lagi mau nanya caranya sama kakakmu. Rizumu, pertanyaan tadi gimana?" balasku pada Yuka sekaligus tanyaku pada Rizumu.

"Hum. Aku beri tahu caranya tapi jangan memanggilku seperti tadi!" balas Rizumu

"Iya, janji" kataku sambil

"Baiklah"

Rizumu pun menjelaskan cara dari pertanyaan yang aku tanyakan. Aku sih bukannya memperhatikan penjelasannya tapi aku malah menatap wajahnya yang sangat imut ketika ia sedang serius.

"Jadi, kau mengerti?" tanya Rizumu saat ia selesai dengan penjelasannya.

"Iya, Rizumu.."

Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian kedua bola mata hitam miliknya melirik ke arah jam.

"Kyaaa! Aku lupa!" teriaknya histeris. Ia berlari dan menyalakan TV.

"Ada apa kak?" tanya Yuka cemas.

"Hari ini ada K-ON! season 2. K-ON!" seru Rizumu.

"Benar kak?"

Yuka langsung duduk manis disamping kakaknya yang seperti sudah siap menaiki sebuah wahana permainan. Hm, Yuka juga sama gilanya dengan Rizumu kalau menonton K-ON! Selain K-ON! sih dia biasa aja. Yuka sangat menyukai humor yang ada di anime itu. Apalagi melihat tingkah polos dari salah seorang tokoh bernama Hirasawa Yui.

"Yaudah, kita nonton bareng aja dulu. Sekalian istirahat sebentar" ajak Himawari. Kenzie langsung mengambil posisi duduk di samping Himawari. Lalu aku duduk di samping Rizumu dari sisi yang berlainan dengan Yuka. Kami berlima pun mulai menikmati acara TV.

._._._.

Normal POV

Himawari dan Rizumu sedang duduk berdua di depan kelas. Saat itu sudah jam pulang sekolah. Rizumu asyik mendengarkan lagu lewat earphonenya dan membaca komik. Himawari mengamati sahabatnya itu sejenak.

"Ri-chan.." panggil Himawari.

"Ng?" Rizumu melepaskan earphone dan menutup komiknya. "Ada apa?" lanjut Rizumu.

"Apa kau tidak merasa menyakiti Arashi?" tanya Himawari. Ia menatap tajam mata sahabatnya.

"Menyakiti Arashi?" Rizumu menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. Berusaha mencerna maksud dari perkataan Himawari.

"Iya!" balas Himawari.

"Demo, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menyakitinya" ujar Rizumu dengan sedikit penekanan.

"Kau tidak sadar melakukannya Ri-chan. Oke, mungkin saat Ri-chan menerima pernyataan cinta Arashi, Ri-chan sudah memberitahu Arashi perihal kesukaan Ri-chan pada anime. Tapi menurutku, Ri-chan juga harus memperhatikan Arashi seperti Ri-chan memperhatikan anime atau manga. Ri-chan harus memperhatikan bagaimana perasaan Arashi. Ia terus bersabar ketika melihat Ri-chan sedang asyik dengan anime. Ia begitu memahami Ri-chan. Ia mengorbankan perasaannya. Ia tersenyum dihadapan Ri-chan, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat sakit. Arashi pernah cerita kepadaku dan Kenzie. Dia bilang, mungkin dia orang teraneh didunia yang cemburu pada benda mati. Ia cemburu saat Ri-chan menonton anime.." Himawari menghela nafasnya. Ia melihat Rizumu yang terdiam karena perkataannya. "Arashi ingin sekali, Ri-chan memperhatikannya. Menghargai keberadaannya disamping Ri-chan" tambah Himawari. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Rizumu. "Jangan Ri-chan sia-siakan dia" bisik Himawari lembut.

Rizumu terdiam. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Himawari. Memang, Arashi sering sekali mengajaknya untuk jalan berdua. Tapi, rencana itu selalu batal karena Rizumu mau menonton anime kesayangannya atau sekedar mau menyelesaikan membaca komik.

"Hima, kau benar" ujar Rizumu lirih. "Aku telah menyakitinya.." Rizumu menundukkan wajahnya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Arashi. "Aku harus mencarinya. Aku harus mengatakan padanya kalau aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku harus meminta maaf pada Arashi.."

SREK.. Rizumu mengambil tas hitam miliknya. "Hima, Arigatou! Aku pergi dulu ya!" Rizumu melambaikan tangannya pada Himawari. Himawari hanya tersenyum, mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya itu.

._._._.

Tap.. Tap.. Langkah kaki Rizumu yang sedang berlari. Ia berlari menuju ruang kelas Arashi. Kelas XII-C. Namun, ia tak mendapati Arashi disana. Rizumu memutar langkahnya menuju ruang OSIS. Ia bertanya pada salah satu anggota OSIS yang ada disana. Tapi rupanya Arashi juga tidak ada disana.

"Arashi, kau dimana?" pikir Rizumu. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Tak mau membuang-buang waktunya, Rizumu kembali berlari mencari Arashi. Di atap sekolah, ruang ekskul, perpustakaan, dan tempat lainnya.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan Arashi. Tepat dibawah pohon sakura yang ada dipinggir lapangan sekolah.

"Hosh.. Hosh... Arashi!"

"Rizumu?"

Arashi POV

Aku melihat Rizumu dihadapanku. Ia tampak sedang mengatur nafasnya. Apa yang ia lakukan sampai seperti itu? Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Rizumu, kau kenapa?" tanyaku padanya. Aku cemas sekali melihatnya seperti ini.

"Arashi, gomen ne" jawabnya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Apa dia sakit ya?

"Aku minta maaf karena selama ini tidak memahamimu. Maafkan aku karena aku selalu menghiraukanmu, aku tidak memperdulikan keberadaanmu saat aku sedang menonton anime ataupun membaca komik" ujarnya kembali.

Tes.. Aku mulai melihat butiran air mata yang jatuh dari bola mata indah Rizumu. Kami-sama.. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya menangis. Apapun itu tapi jangan biarkan Rizumu menangis.

"Selama ini aku lebih terlihat memperhatikan anime dan komik dibandingkan memperhatikanmu Arashi. Aku minta maaf"

Aku tersenyum sesaat, kemudian mendekati Rizumu.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis. Aku paling tidak suka melihatmu menangis. Jelek tau" ujarku berusaha menenangkannya. Aku menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan milikku. Kemudian, Rizumu mengangkat wajahnya, ia melihat ke arahku.

"Oh iya, tadi aku baru saja mau mencarimu. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat" kataku yang bertujuan mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Kemana?" tanya Rizumu polos.

Aaaa Kami-sama! Wajahnya sangat cantik saat dia seperti itu.

"Rahasia. Ayo!"

Aku menarik tangan Rizumu. Ia terlihat terkejut saat aku membawanya lari.

"Arashi, matte! Kita mau kemana?" tanya Rizumu lagi, tapi aku hiraukan itu. Aku hanya memberikannya sebuah senyuman penuh misteri sehingga ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Menggemaskan!

Setelah beberapa lama berlari, kami pun sampai ke sebuah tempat yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah.

"Festival Anime?" ujar Rizumu. Matanya berbinar-binar saat ia membaca papan tanda yang tepasang.

"Iya. Kita masuk yuk!" ajakku. Rizumu mengangguk dan mengikutiku masuk ke dalam festival.

._._._.

"Kita mau ngapain disini?" tanya Rizumu. Matanya terus menatap setiap toko yang kami lewati.

"Mencari barang yang kau suka. Kan ada bazar, apa kau tidak mau memanfaatkannya?" tanyaku balik padanya.

Rizumu menatapku, ia benar-benar sangat merasa gembira. Syukurlah..

"Rizumu, aku mau ke toko itu sebentar ya. Kalau kau mau mencari sesuatu, nanti kita bertemu di air mancur itu ya!" kataku padanya. Ia mengangguk dan langsung pergi. Sementara itu, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah toko. Kalian mau tahu toko apa itu? Jawabannya RAHASIA! Hehehe...

30 menit berlalu. Aku menunggu Rizumu di air mancur yang terdapat di tengah daerah festival. Festivalnya sangat ramai. Aku berfikir apa benda yang Rizumu mau beli di bazar. Aku sendiri sih sudah mendapat benda yang aku cari. Yap, benda itu ada didalam kotak berukuran sedang yang sudah aku pegang ini. Sebenarnya, kotak ini cukup besar sih..

"Arashi!"

Aku mendengar Rizumu memanggil namaku. Ia berlari sambil membawa banyak benda.

"Wah, kayaknya kamu ngeborong ya Rizumu?"

"Ng.. Hehe. Lihat deh!"

Rizumu mulai memperlihatkan benda-benda yang ada di dalam tas lipatnya kepadaku.

"Ini ada miniatur dari ruangan Light Music Club, lalu ini gantungan kunci Hatsune Miku, ini ada Kyaraben Shana sama Kyaraben Victorique! Kakkoi!" seru Rizumu riang. Penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Ia suka sekali berteriak histeris ketika berbicara sesuatu yang bersangkut-bautkan dengan anime. Tiba-tiba, kedua matanya terpaku pada kotak yang aku bawa.

"Itu apa Arashi? Arashi juga membeli sesuatu?"

"Um.. Ano.. Ehehe... Aku melihat benda ini bagus jadi aku tertarik untuk membelinya" jawabku asal. Rizumu mengangguk pelan sambil ber'oh' ria.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang yuk!" tukasku cepat. Rizumu pun menyetujuinya. Kami segera berjalan menuju rumah kediaman Rizumu.

._._._.

"Tadaima~"

Rizumu membuka pintu gerbang dan mengajakku masuk ke dalam sana. Rumah Rizumu itu memang tradisional sekali.

"Cieeee.. Ada yang abis pulang dari 'date' nih"

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Ternyata ada Himawari dan Kenzie disini. Sedang apa mereka? Pacaran? Masa di rumah orang lain sih?

"Bukan. Kami dari Festival dan Bazar Anime" kata Rizumu. Ia menghampiri Himawari.

"Hah? Kok kakak nggak ngajak aku sih? Kakak kan udah janji kalau ada bazar anime mau ngajak aku" gerutu Yuka.

"Ne, kakak aja diajak oleh Arashi"

Seketika, mereka semua langsung menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tidak mungkin" "Masa sih Arashi ke Festival" "Mencurigakan" komentar Kenzie, Himawari, dan Yuka bergantian.

"Guys, aku tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan.." balasku. Aku bingung pada pemikiran teman-temanku ini. Aku memang suka cemburu pada anime tapi bukan berarti aku membencinya kan?

Aku lihat, Rizumu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Mungkin dia mau menaruh belanjaannya tadi. Tak lama, ia keluar dan duduk bersama kami.

"Etto, Rizumu. Ini untukmu" ujarku sambil memberikan kotak yang aku bawa.

"Untukku?" tanya Rizumu polos ala gaya polosnya Hirasawa Yui.

"Iya" jawabku singkat.

"Arigatou Arashi!"

Rizumu melepas pita yang mengikat kotak tersebut. Semoga saja dia menyukai barang yang ada di dalamnya.

Saat Rizumu membuka kotak itu, dia diam mematung sambil melihat benda yang didalamnya.

"A-apa kau tidak menyukainya, Rizumu?" tanyaku takut-takut karena reaksi wajahnya yang aneh.

"KYAAAAAAA! Bantal berbentuk Melon Pan!" teriak Rizumu histeris. Ia memeluk bantal tersebut erat-erat. Kalau saja yang ia peluk itu manusia, pasti manusia itu sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Arashi! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

chu~

Kali ini, gantian aku yang mematung. Apa tadi aku tidak salah lihat? Ri-rizumu men.. cium pipiku? Aku merasa seperti terhempas ke awan. Aku pun berjingkrak-jingkrak di dalam hati.

Perlahan, aku mulai menyadarkan diri dari alam bawah sadarku. Aku melihat Rizumu yang tampak riang dengan bantal melon pan-nya.

Jadi setelah aku pikir-pikir, punya pacar seorang Anime Lovers itu nggak begitu buruk ya? Hahaha...

**-OWARI-**

Author: O.O Fic pertamaku yang ada kissu-nya..

Rizumu: Author aneh

Kenzie: I hate you, author!

Author: Heeee? Kenapa Zie-kun?

Kenzie: Peranku sedikit sekali di fic ini

Yuka: Sama!

Author: Etto..

Misaki: Aku juga!

Author: Bisa aku jelaskan semua ini ^^" *kabur*

Kenzie+Yuka+Misaki: *ngejar*

Rizumu: Oke, sementara author itu lagi dikejar..

Arashi: Kami berdua disini bermaksud untuk..

Rizumu+Arashi: Megucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca dan review please ^^


End file.
